five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Game
Gamejolt Description You wanted plushies of them, didn't you? You were a big fan of gaming, you saw a game, you played that game. Your alltime favorites were Mario, Kirby, Pokémon, and Pikmin. This was your moment to have plushies of your favorite characters, but always check when you buy.... A Little Game is a survival horror game of video game characters based on the FNAF series. Featuring the Pikmin series, the Mario series, the Pokémon series, and the Kirby series, fight your way through 5 horrific nights of your favorite characters. (characters belong to Nintendo) (FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon) Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight is used to see. Don't flash it in Olimar's face and use it so Kirby doesn't jump you. Plushie Forms If in their plushie form, you can play with each of the Forgotten's (except 065 108 111 110 101) plushie forms to raise sanity. Beware, if they transform into their Forgotten form while you are playing with them, you get jumpscared. Sanity Sanity is important for not dying. If your sanity reaches 10 and below, 065 108 111 110 101 will start coming for you and every Forgotten will never turn into their plushie form. Notes Notes will appear on your bed each night. They give helpful tips on what to do when a Forgotten appears. Computer The computer is essential for getting the final night and beating the game with the good ending. Here you can code each character. In order for the code to work, you have to have been jumpscared by each character at least once (except 065 108 111 110 101). Coding can lower the character's aggressiveness, raise it, turn them whatever color you want, and deform their model. To get the good ending, you have to raise the aggressiveness of each character and have nothing else coded into them. Not even the model deform. Radio The radio is used to play tunes, playing music attracts other Forgottens (unless you're playing the Invincible Star theme and the Forgotten is Mario.) and raises your sanity. Ducking To duck, press space. If you hear scraping noises coming from the attic, duck. Really not much to say here. Characters (Please ignore that I forgot the black eyes on these characters. Might fix that later?? and will add the blue & yellow Pikmin later.) Forgotten Mario Mario is mostly the same as his normal appearance, but he has some differences. He has black wings and black eyes with red, glowing pupils. He appears on Night 1 and onwards. He is warded off by playing the Invincible Star theme on the radio when you see him in your hallway. He starts in the living room. Forgotten Kirby Kirby is mostly the same as his normal appearance, but he has some differences. He has a mouth stretching all the way across his body head and his eyes are black with red, glowing pupils. He appears on Night 1 and onwards. He is warded off by flashing a light in his face when he appears under your bed. He starts under the bed. Forgotten Pikachu Pikachu is mostly the same as a normal female pikachu, but she has some differences. She has long, sharp claws, black eyes with glowing red pupils, and two horns at the top of her head. She is warded off by ducking when you hear scraping sounds. She starts in the Attic. She appears on Night 4 and onwards Forgotten Olimar Olimar is mostly the same as his normal appearance, but he has some differences. He has three sets of tentacles on each side of his body (silently referencing the fact that he's an alien) and black eyes with red, glowing pupils (If they ever open...). When you hear a whistle coming from the closet, turn around AND DO NOT USE YOUR LIGHT. Staring at him without moving for at least 2 seconds will cause him to retreat back. He starts from the closet. He appears on Night 3 and onwards Forgotten Pikmin The Pikmin are the same as their game appearance with a few differences. They appear on Night 2 and onwards. They have two sets of tentacles on each side of their body and black eyes with red, glowing pupils. When you hear squeaks coming from the closet, do not stare at them. Just don't. Don't turn to the closet. They start in the closet. 065 108 111 110 101 117 115 101 032 101 118 101 114 121 116 104 105 110 103 032 121 111 117 032 107 110 111 119 044 032 104 101 032 108 111 111 107 115 032 108 105 107 101 032 121 111 117 032 098 117 116 032 119 105 116 104 032 101 118 101 114 121 032 102 101 097 116 117 114 101 046 032 100 101 102 101 097 116 032 104 105 109 032 102 111 114 032 102 114 101 101 100 111 109 072 101 032 097 112 112 101 097 114 115 032 111 110 032 078 105 103 104 116 032 104 101 108 112 032 097 110 100 032 119 104 101 110 032 115 097 110 105 116 121 032 105 115 032 108 111 119 Nights Night 1 Mario and Kirby are active on this night. This night is mostly easy. The note on this night says "Hello! Welcome to your nightmares. I and Kirby will be the only ones roaming on this night to give you a chance, use the radio for me and flash the light at Kirby. Goodbye!" Night 2 Mario, Kirby, and the Pikmin are active on this night. Check the closet. The note on this night says "Hello again! We have a new friend here... Three actually. If you hear their squeaks, dont stare at them. Good luck! You'll need it" Night 3 Mario, Kirby, the Pikmin, and Olimar are active here. This night requires closet checking 6/1. The note on this night says "Oh hi, we got a new friend today. Olives as I like to call him. Heh. If you hear Olive's whistle, turn to the closet to face. As always, goodbye." Night 4 Everyone except 065 108 111 110 101's full potential is active on this night. The note says "You will surely die. Give up. Accept fate. Pikachu is waiting for you... Duck if you hear scraping. That is all. Give up." If you have not coded the aggressiveness higher on every character and or added something else to the code, 065 108 111 110 101's silhouette appears in front of you. "You've done well, you could do even better.." they say before the silhouettes of each of the Forgottens appear. "Too late," the plushie forms chant as they appear. You then get jumpscared by 065 108 111 110 101, sending you back to the title screen before a popup appears saying "Make it harder for yourself. No need to be too easy. CODE THEM". Night 104 101 108 112 032 Night 104 101 108 112 032 opens up with 065 108 111 110 101's silhouette appearing. "You did great. Too great. THEY couldn't get you. I will come for you now." they laugh. The night starts. The only animatronic active is 065 108 111 110 101. He can do anything all Forgottens do, (Get warded away by the star theme, have to be flashed with a light, having to duck to avoid death, ETC ETC.). If you reach 10 Sanity or below, you will get jumpscared immediately. There is no note on this night. Ending. The ending shows the player's view as they run away from each Forgotten, suddenly, they find a bed. Touching the bed, they suddenly wake up, the entire thing just being a dream. They jump out of their bed before they see something. The plushies are there, and they're holding a sign saying "Meet us at the Secondary's Pizzeria." they gasp, shocked, then the cutscene ends. Beating the game and getting the good ending will earn you a grey whistle, a red cap, a pokeball, and a cake on the title screen. Custom Night The Custom Night is basically, well, a night where you can customize the character's AI and play those custom nights (hence the name). You can customize every plushie in the game, including that ascii binary character I don't wanna type the name of's name. There are also presets that give you items upon completion Trivia! * Night 104 101 108 112 032 is actually called Night HELP * 065's name is actually ALONE * Mario was planned to swoop down from the attic onto the player and the player had to duck, scrapped and reused for Pikachu. * Developer's Favorites was going to be a joke with just Olimar and the Pikmin, referencing that It takes 37 seconds in a conversation for me to pop up Pikmin. But I ended up scrapping that idea. * If you click Olimar's nose it plays a "Squeak!" noise. Category:Games